


Pictures of you

by PontifexxMaximus (WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey)



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), The 100 (TV)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You AU, 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Angry Clarke, Angst, Badass Clarke, Badass Lexa, Clexa, Dyslexia, F/F, Fluff, Swearing, Weed, a bit of angst, a lot of it, angry feminist clarke, dyslexic leca, dyslexic!lexa, finn is an asshole, i'm not american okay so i swear, mentions of weed, smitten raven, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey/pseuds/PontifexxMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLEXA CENTRIC</p><p>~</p><p>Raven Reyes has just started Arkadia High and already has her eye on badass, popular Octavia. There is just one problem - Octavia's brother and father are very protective, and she can't date before her big sister Clarke does. Clarke, who not only scares boys and girls alike, is also basically a nun. Raven is never one to back down from a challenge though. Enter hard-ass Lexa.</p><p>~</p><p>The 10 Things I Hate About You au nobody asked for. Main focus is Clexa, but there's a lot of Octaven as well. I'm sticking close to the movie but altering some things to make it fit better - for example Clarke is Octavia and Bellamy's sister. That'll be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New order

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa, I haven't written a fanfic in like 2 years or something?? And this is my first The 100 fic. Bear with me.  
> I suck at titles AND summaries, but hopefully I don't suck at writing the fic itself.
> 
> I'm thinking that I'll update every Thursday, but idk if I should update more often? Let me know in the comments! I'm gonna write a few chapters today, so I have something ready to post.
> 
> The POV will be shifting a lot, so please let me know if I need to put in little markers about who we're following.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, come on, people at school think you killed a man. With your bare hands,” Anya retaliated, while she began looking for a snapback that would make her look sufficiently ‘street’ and gay at the same time. Ah, the importance of stereotypical gay clothes. Lexa rolled her eyes, because she really wasn’t one to talk – she was wearing a muscle shirt and flannel after all.  
> “Yea, I heard, who on earth came up with that dumb as fuck rumor?” Lexa asked Anya, as she disapproved the snapback.  
> “Uh, I think it was that angry chick with the guy name. Superman girl?”  
> Anya really had a way with words.  
> “Clarke?” Lexa asked, unamused by Anya.

Clarke would have preferred to stay home during prom season, but alas, it was her last year of high school, and her father  _was_ right, she  _did_ need the grades. She might've not cared much for high school, but she did have ambitions for college. Double majoring in art and medicine wouldn't be completely easy.

Clarke pulled her run-down car to a stop at the red light, right next to a group of over-achieving, prom-committee members listening to some pop song or other. Clarke didn't dislike pop - she just disliked those girls. As the stoplight turned to green, her car coughed to life, sounding like a cat that had had too much grass to eat. Frankly, the car was shit. However, it was the choice between her dad's run-down car or driving with Octavia in her flashy, new car of whatever-brand, and though Clarke  _did_ love O (even though O doubted it from time to time), she was really not one for neither flashy-ness or attention, the first one which would come from the car, and attention that would come from being in Octavia’s company.

For whatever reason, Octavia was like, the most popular girl at school. Well, Clarke did understand _why_ people would like her. She was funny, pretty, and also pretty badass. What Clarke didn’t understand was why Octavia wanted and liked to be popular. That world was so shallow, and quite honestly, most of the kids at their school were absolute shit. At least that was Clarke’s point of view – not Octavia’s, apparently.

Clarke scoffed as she pushed the speeder in her car, surpassing the committee-girls, who whined collectively, when she took the perfect parking spot, that they probably also had their eyes on. Hey, high school was a jungle, each had to fend for themselves. Clarke simply rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag, and left the rust-pile of a car behind, as she neared Arkadia High. There really was not a more stereotypical school in all of the United States. Basically, every group from “Mean Girls” was represented. Well, apart from the mean girls. The popular girls (including her sister, unfortunately) weren’t mean per say. They were just dumb as fuck.

Speaking of the devil, she passed said girls, probably blabbering on about their prom dates. The offensive, sparkly, prom-poster was mocking Clarke from its place on the wall, so Clarke did what anyone would’ve done. Okay, maybe not anyone, but she _did_ tear of the poster and throw it in the bin.

“Clarke, what the fuck! Behave!”

Clarke shot a not-so-nice middle finger over her shoulder for O, whose opinion Clarke didn’t remember asking for.

 

✴✴✴

 

“Here’s your schedule, Raven,” Raven observed Miss Nia looking through her file, after handing her the schedule. “Wow, 9 schools in 10 years?” Miss Nia observed.

Raven sighed, “yea, well, my mom’s in the army, she…”

“Yea, yea, whatever. I’m sure you’ll find that Arkadia is a perfectly normal school. We have the same little asswipe, shit-for-brains, brats as everyone else,” Miss Nia dismissed Raven and her surprised, open, mouth with a hand-wave. Was the principal of a school allowed to talk like that?

“Did you just..? Wait, this is the principal’s office, right?” Raven asked, truly confused. What if she’d walked in on some kind of weird teacher or janitor? Well, maybe a janitor wouldn’t have such a big office, but still…

“Yes, but your time is up. I have deviants to see and a novel to finish, scoot!” Miss Nia started tapping away on her keyboard, but looked up again when Raven didn’t move. “Scoot!”

“Um, right, yea. Thanks?” Raven said it as a question as she walked out the door, her new schedule in hand.

 

Raven was so occupied with looking at the peculiar woman who had for once managed to make her completely shocked into silence. That did _not_ happen to Raven Reyes! She was so shocked that she didn’t even notice the gorgeous, albeit _fucking scary_ , brown-haired girl, who pushed past her with a brood that looked permanently fixed to her face. Raven didn’t bother closing the door behind her.

 

“Hmm, Lexa Woods. Are we making our visits a weekly ritual?” Nia sarcastically smiled at Lexa.

“Only so we can enjoy our little moments together. Should I get the lights?” Lexa shot back at Nia, as she motioned for the switch.

Nia did not look very approvingly at Lexa. “Nice try, kangaroo girl," Nia refrenced Lexa's origin as an australian, "It says here that you exposed yourself in the cafeteria?”

Lexa scoffed. “Oh, hardly. You know me! I was just gonna throw a tampon at Finn Collins, because he was being an absolute twat. A clean tampon of course!” Lexa rolled her eyes, “it’s not my fault he got a glimpse of my boob. Bras are such a pain in the ass”. Lexa tried to smile sympathetically, but Nia was obviously not buying it. However she was so used to Lexa’s shenanigans, this was barely worth mentioning compared to her other escapades.

“Next time, wear a bra. And don’t throw tampons at people, for Christ’s sake!” Nia sighed, “Go now, you’re late for class”.

Lexa gave Nia a big smile, as she grabbed her mostly empty bag and began making her way for class.

 

Lexa’s first class was English with Mister Morgan. Unbeknownst to her, the class was currently having a debate about the sexism of their curriculum. Well, really it was Clarke having a debate. With herself. Her classmates could not care less, and Mister Morgan did agree but was tired of Clarke’s endless monologues.

Lexa entered, doing a quick sweep of the room with her eyes. More than one student was probably asleep, but she was definitely late. Man, she did _not_ have the energy for English today.

“What’d I miss?” Lexa leaned against the doorway, her eyes lingering shortly on the ever ranting Clarke, who was really quite pretty, when she wasn’t raging non-stop.

“The oppressive patriarchal values of our education and society” Clarke huffed, making Lexa roll her eyes. Here we go again. It wasn’t that she didn’t agree with Clarke. The girl just didn’t know when to pick her battles, so _everything_ was her battle. Yep, Lexa definitely did not have the energy for English today.

“Good,” she shot Clarke a crooked smile and a wink before exiting the classroom again. Looked like she would be eating lunch early today.

 

She barely made it four steps down the hallway before the door opened again. She saw Clarke exit, and send her a silent question with her lifted eyebrow.

“Principal’s office. I’m apparently a ‘disturbance’,” Clarke airqouted as she made her way past Lexa, towards Nia’s office.

“That you are,” Lexa shot back, watching Clarke as she went.

 

Clarke entered Nia’s office, sitting down in the chair, defeated.

“I hear you were terrorizing Mister Morgan’s class again?” Miss Nia raised an eyebrow, as she looked up from her computer screen.

Clarke scoffed. “I was just expressing my opinion! My _right_ opinion”

“Sure, whatever,” Nia dismissed, “You see, Clarke, the thing is, people perceive you as somewhat…”

Clarke interrupted her, pretty sure she knew, what was coming, “…tempestuous?”

“’Heinous bitch’ is the term most often used,” Nia replied drily.

Clarke held back a snort. That was a new one. Pretty accurate, but still funny.

“Anyway, you might want to fix that. Goodbye”

Clarke began exiting the room. “Thank you for your usual excellent guidance. I’ll let you get back to your erotica,” she smirked on the way out, knowing that she had (hopefully) shocked Nia a little bit. It was true though – Clarke once found one of Miss Nia’s books at the library. It was not pretty.

 

✴✴✴

 

“Hi! Raven! You’re Raven, right? I’m Monty and this is Jasper, we’re supposed to show you around”

Raven turned around to face two boys who looked like they spend a lot of time in their basements with their video games. They also looked like a lot of fun though.

“Thank God, they usually assign me some kind of a/v geek,” Raven laughed, giving each of the boys a slap on the shoulder as a substitute for a handshake. Raven was not about that stuck-up, adult life.

Monty and Jasper shot each other a short look but quickly corrected their faces back to smiles, laughing with Raven.

“Yo, Monty, where do you want this old monstrosity?” a boy rolling by with a TV dating circa 2000 yelled at Raven’s companions. Well, shit. Raven simply smiled a little more. Well fuck, they _were_ a/v nerds.

“Uh, ehm, just put it in the clubroom, Miller,” Monty deadpanned, looking slightly embarrassed.

Raven brushed it off with a shoulder bump, as the three began walking down the hallway. Raven felt like she would like these guys.

 

“Okay, so, Arkadia is probably as stereotypical as it gets,” Jasper started, gesturing to the cafeteria around them. “We’ve got jocks and cheerleaders – the main sport here is lacrosse,” Raven followed Jasper’s gesturing arm to look at a bunch of guys in varsity jackets with a bunch of athletic girls in the mix. Jasper wasn’t lying – they were really as stereotypical as they come.

“Then we’ve got the hipsters,” Jasper gestured to two groups. It looked like the hipsters were divided – there was the dreadlocks-and-Bob-Marley type, who were all white. Raven rolled her eyes. That was definitely one for her “avoid”-list. The other hipster group looked cool enough. Half of them looked like closeted queers, which Raven _knew_ was stereotypical, but hey, if a girl couldn’t use stereotypes, how was she supposed to find a girl who liked girls in today’s USA. It wasn’t exactly like people usually shouted it from the rooftops.

Well, Raven did once. That was a story for another time, a lot of alcohol and a bet was mixed in there.

“Next are the coffee-kids. Always hyped on caffeine, always slightly scary. Avoid them if they haven’t had their coffee or if they got less than an A on a test,” Monty pointed to a group of kids, who were basically all shaking from too much caffeine. Yikes.

 

Raven got a nice, big, overview of the cafeteria. “Wait, what the fuck, are those _cowboys_?” Raven frowned, turning her attention back towards Monty and Jasper.

“Yea, nobody really knows what their deal is, but it’s probably best to just avoid them as well, if you don’t have a weird lasso-kink,” Jasper laughed at his own joke and high-fived Monty. Raven wasn’t even sure it classified as a joke.

They continued walking, making their way for the lunch line. They passed a table that definitely belonged to the nerds. Well, that’s what Raven would call them anyway. Apparently Monty was a little nicer.

“Those are the Ivy Leaguers, they’re all accepted into various expensive schools. Also over-achievers. Hey guys!” Monty surprised Raven by actually approaching the kids and leaning against their table. However, the geeks all looked down at their books or at each other. There was definitely some interesting beef there.

“What’s up with them?” Raven asked Monty, as he re-joined Jasper and her. Jasper started snickering.

“They got word that Monty and I are the go-to guys for a bit of fun plants. We’re branded ‘bad influences’ now, so… No more geek for us I guess” Jasper explained. Monty slapped his shoulder, but laughed with him nonetheless. Raven could not really figure these guys out. Fun plants? She thought _they_ were the geeks. Maybe they were more interesting than she’d originally thought.

 

“Wow, hold the horse! What group does _she_ belong to?” They’d finally reached the queue for lunch, and for probably the first time in her life, Raven could not care less for food. She had just seen an actual, real-life, angel. Her hair was the most beautiful brown, long hair, and Raven was pretty sure Heaven itself was actually shining through her green eyes. She was walking alongside a big, muscular guy, who was apparently called ‘Lincoln’, if Raven was actually able to decipher the words coming from the beautiful angel to her friend, Lincoln.

“Uh. She is from the ‘don’t even think about it group,” Monty sent Raven a stay-away look, but the girl was already way too far gone. “Octavia Blake Griffin, sophomore”

“I burn! I pine! I perish! Is she actually an angel?” Raven sent Monty a look that told him that, unfortunately, she wasn’t even kidding. The girl already had it _so_ bad.

“Yea, yea of course you do. She’s beautiful. She could probably kick anyone’s ass. But her father and brother are like, super-strict, she can’t date,” Jasper shot Raven a look that told her to just drop it already.

“Sure, okay. But like… You don’t just give up on an _angel_ , man! Does she like girls?”

“I think. She kissed Monroe once, in 9th grade, but Bellamy, her brother, was so pissed. Not because of Monroe, but because of the whole no-dating thing. I haven’t seen Octavia with anyone since then. You, Monty?”

“Nope, Monroe is all I know about. Rumor has it she has the hots for Finn Collins though, but I honestly thought she was more clever than _that_ ”

Raven sighed. Monty and Jasper seemed to be gossipers, which she could be down with. Raven liked to know what was going on around her. She sent the angel, Octavia, one last look, before turning to Jasper and Monty again.

“Right, well, my next period is calculus, so y’all wanna ditch that and go show me those funny plants you have? We have a plan to make,” she grinned widely at the slightly scared boys. The start of a beautiful friendship.

 

✴✴✴

 

”Ugh, Anya, let me be,” Lexa glared daggers at her best friend, who was once again trying to lecture her.

“I know, but come on. You _do_ want to go to college, right? Then you have to get good grades,” Anya punched Lexa lightly in the shoulder, as they walked through the mall, Anya with some kind of fancy frappucacuchino-thing or whatever it was called, Lexa could never remember. Lexa simply had a black coffee, as always. Boring but safe.

“Well, Anya. It’s not like I’ll be able to afford college anyway, right? What’s the fucking point, I don’t have any money and I can’t read,” Lexa countered, scowling down at her coffee, though it hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Shut up, Lexa. You’re dyslexic, not illiterate. And you know, there’s other ways into college. Scholarships? Community college? You could get a job at that fancy coffee shop where everyone’s a hipster, so they only drink black coffee. Hipsters love it when you spell their name wrong,” Anya laughed. Lexa continued to scowl, though she knew Anya was just trying to help. Sure, they often skipped school together, like right now, but Lexa did it way more frequently than Anya. Anya could afford to skip school, she was like a crazy genius. Lexa on the other hand? She could throw a mean punch, but she could not for the life of herself read ‘To Kill A Mockingbird’. She actually did want to do good in school. When she was younger, in elementary, she had tried really hard. It just never payed off, because studying was really fucking hard, when you can’t read. No matter what Anya said.

So, she gave up. Lexa hadn’t given a fuck since junior high. Unfortunately, neither did her teachers, which meant that her grades were as bad as they could come. At least she didn’t have any parents to disappoint – just Anya. Anya got sufficiently disappointed for two though.

“Fine, I’ll try harder,” Lexa sighed, earning a smile from Anya. Anya knew she was lying, but she also knew when not to kick someone already lying down.

“Okay, come on, let’s go look at snapbacks, I want as sick street cred as you!” Anya joked and pulled Lexa in to a shop.

“I don’t have ‘street cred’,” Lexa scoffed, but followed anyway.

“Oh, come on, people at school think you _killed a man_. With your bare hands,” Anya retaliated, while she began looking for a snapback that would make her look sufficiently ‘street’ and gay at the same time. Ah, the importance of stereotypical gay clothes. Lexa rolled her eyes, because she really wasn’t one to talk – she was wearing a muscle shirt and flannel after all.

“Yea, I heard, who on earth came up with that dumb as fuck rumor?” Lexa asked Anya, as she disapproved the snapback.

“Uh, I think it was that angry chick with the guy name. Superman girl?”

Anya really had a way with words.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, unamused by Anya.

“Yea, that’s the one! I heard someone ask what your deal is, and she answered something about you killing a man. It was probably a joke to intimidate the freshman though. I respect that girl,” Anya told Lexa, finally deciding on a snapback. “Does this cap scream ‘I eat pussy’ to you?”

“Anya, for fucks sake!” Lexa facepalmed. Why was her best friend someone so _stupid_? “But yes. It does.”

Anya looked satisfied, and Lexa followed her to the cash register, her thoughts full of angry, beautiful, blondes, who really did not know when to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo whaddup, that was the first chapter! Liked it? Pls let me know tho. [This song is good.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYH8DsU2WCk) The chapter title is based on the title for this band because.. I'm not creative and I searched youtube for "new"...
> 
> Ooh, btw, I don't have a beta, bc I don't rly engage in the fandom so I know.. Well.. Noone. Wanna be my beta? Hmu here or at [my tumblr, pontifexxmaximus!](http://www.pontifexxmaximus.tumblr.com)  
> Also, how many words are appropriate for a chapter? I've been out of the fanfic world for a while. 3000-4000? Please let me know and come with constructive criticism! English is NOT my first language.


	2. Manigances et assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven finds out Octavia needs a French tutor. Octavia's family finds out she was driven home by Finn Collins, asshole supreme. A new dating rule is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Important notes at the end, so remember to read it.  
> Didn't have time to look this one over for mistakes, and I wrote it in a rush, so please excuse if it's not really the best. There will be lots of Clexa later, but as I'm following the movie, there really isn't much room for the pairing yet.

“Who’s that guy?” Raven motions for a boy nearby with his hair careful slicked back. The guy, whom Raven instantly decides she does _not_ like, is very obviously checking out Octavia with his similarly sleezy-looking friend. Honestly, such an angel as Octavia deserved better than sleezy guys looking at her butt. Well, not that Raven _wasn’t_ looking at her butt, but Raven was definitely not sleezy! Raven was sitting with Jasper and Monty in the courtyard, not really wanting to go home yet, even though school had already ended.

“Uh, yea, that’s Finn Collins, the dude I mentioned earlier? And his friend John Murphy. Collins is a total jerkoff, and, unfortunately, a model,” Jasper disappointedly shook his head, while patting Raven on her shoulder.

“That guy is a model?” Raven scrunched her nose. Okay, okay, the guy might be considered ‘conventionally attractive’, but to Raven he looked like a massive twat.

“Yea, a model. Mostly regional stuff, but he is rumored to have a tube sock ad coming out,” Monty added, failing to hide his grin.

“Tube socks? Impressive,” Raven snickered. So the boy might be a model, but she could definitely compete with an asshole, tubesock-model. Monty and Jasper joined Raven in laughing at Finn’s expense.

“Wait, shut up!” Raven motioned for the boys to shut up, as she began to catch some of Finn and Murphy’s conversation.

“Virgin alert,” Murphy coughed to Finn, “Your favourite”.

Finn, the dirtbag, appreciatively glanced at Octavia, who was walking with one of her friends, Charlotte, “Looking good ladies!”

Raven was shaking her head, but apparently the girls were flattered by Finn’s approach, as Charlotte blushed slightly, and they hurriedly continued past the boys.

“Man, she is out of reach, even for you, Collins,” Murphy warned his friend

“Yea right, nobody is out of reach for the Finn Collins charm”

“You wanna put money on that?” Murphy raised an eyebrow at the flexing Finn Collins. This dude really was too much.

“I’ve got plenty of money. This, I’ll do just for fun”

Raven couldn’t help but shake her head again, as she turned her gaze back to Monty and Jasper, who were busy playing some kind of slapping game? She really didn’t get those boys.

“Man, what a dickhead. But, he might be of use. He wants to date Octavia – I want to date Octavia. If he gets the whole ‘no date’ rule broken, I just have to snatch her from him,” Raven explained her plan, her eyes excited and shining with the certainty of her victory.

“Uh, yea, sure Raven. I don’t know if I trust in your plan, but it would be great to see that douche not get what he wants, just this once,” Jasper agreed, and Monty joined him with an ‘amen’.

“Great, it’s settled then! We’ll figure out the entire plan tomorrow,” Raven smiled at the boys.

“Uh, ‘we’?”

“Hey, you guys lost your nerd-crew, you need me as your friend now”

The friends began talking about their Math class, which had been ruthless, taking Raven’s mind off Octavia.

“Wait! I just realized she’s actually looking for a French tutor,” Monty exclaimed, raising his eyebrows at Raven

“That’s perfect! I’ll make her fall in love with me, by the language of love, and then I’ll solve the dating problem”

“Raven, do you even know French?” Jasper asked, shooting Raven a disapproving smile.

“Not at all. But I will!”

 

 

Across the courtyard, Octavia and her friend were crossing the parking lot, talking about the newest fall collection from Prada. Interesting stuff. Octavia noticed Finn Collins across the yard, yelling something stupid at Clarke. Well, she probably deserved it Clarke loved to annoy the shit out of Finn. Why, Octavia would never understand, Finn Collins was like, so handsome.

As Octavia re-engaged in her conversation with Charlotte, Finn had pulled up his car next to the girls. Octavia shot him a blinding smile.

“’Sup, would you two beautiful ladies like a ride?” Finn offered, complete with a wink and everything. Octavia could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She might be kind of badass, but she was horrible at keeping cool when pretty people flirted with her. She jumped in the car with Charlotte; she could just take the bus to school tomorrow and take her car home. It was worth it for a drive with Finn Collins, while not exactly a date it was probably as close as she could get.

“I hear you’re shooting a tubesock commercial?”

“Yea, I’m going to an audition for a nosespray ad soon as well. Of course I’ll get the job”

 

✴✴✴

 

”Ugh, that’s a charming development,” Niylah sarcastically commented, while looking at Octavia and Charlotte, whom had just driven away with Finn Collins, the biggest douche alive.

“It’s disgusting, frankly,” Clarke commented bitterly, “I can’t believe he is actually trying to screw my sister!”

“I can’t believe she is actually falling for it,” Niylah commented.

“Thank God for the no-dating policy. I’m not letting that sleezebag anywhere near my sister,” Clarke growled, fighting the discomfort from seeing her sister with Finn Collins, the worst boy alive.

“I gotta get home, I have a huge paper on Hemingway and how ‘romantic’ he was,” Clarke excused herself to Niylah, rolling her eyes. Hemmingway had been the topic of her English class today; the topic that got her sent to the principal. Again. It wasn’t Clarke’s fault that Hemingway was an abusive alcoholic misogynist who squandered half his life hanging around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers. She had just been telling Mister Morgan the truth. Mister Morgan did not like the truth.

She said her goodbyes to Niylah and got in her car, attempting to escape the Hell that was Arkadia High. Of course two idiots on a motorcycle just had to drive _in front_ of her car, forcing her to slam the brakes and almost getting whiplash. Okay, not exactly whiplash, but they were still idiots. Clarke stuck her head out of her already rolled-down window.

“Remove head from sphincter, _then_ drive!” she shouted angrily at the two reasonably scared boys. “That means get your head out of your ass!” Clarke clarified, which finally got the boys to move. She just managed to catch a snippet of the boys’ conversation with some girl in a red jacket.

“You all right?” Raven asked the boys, shooting Clarke an angry look.

“Just a minor encounter with the resident witch, your girlfriend’s sister,” Jasper sighed, shooting a look at Clarke, who was very aware of their little conversation.

“Is _that_ Octavia’s sister?”

“Mmm hmm. The mewling, rampalian wretch herself. Always a pleasure. See you later, Raven!”

With those words, Jasper and Monty drove off, and so did Clarke, leaving the three friends behind her, making a mental note of the girl in the red jacket, whom apparently had the hots for her sister. Then again, who _didn’t_ have the hots for her sister?

Clarke drove home in an angry cloud of Rammstein, swears about Finn Collins, and scary sounds from her rusty ol’ car. She had to admit she did understand where all of the scary rumors about her stemmed from, and why the freshmen were afraid to talk to her. She didn’t exactly ‘scream’ friendliness, but she was content. It kept away the assholes, and she had Niylah, she didn’t need more friends. She didn’t need to be liked. At least that’s what she kept telling herself.

She sighed as she turned of the music and parked her car in the driveway of her father’s house.

“Dad, I’m home!”

“Hello Clarke. Did you make anyone cry today?” her father tried to look disapproving, but he had a glimpse in his eyes.

“Sadly, no. But it is only 4:30. Plenty of time,” Clarke shot her dad a big smile and continued into the living room, from where she could hear Octavia drive home. Finn must have deliberately driven a longer way home, since Clarke arrived first.

She pulled out her Hemingway book, while her dad and Octavia continued to talk in the background.

“What is this? Sarah Lawrence?”

Clarke shot up from the couch and grabbed the letter out of her dad’s hand. Sarah Lawrence was the college she had applied to. It had both an amazing art _and_ medicine program. She continued to rip open the letter, ignoring the formalities on the page and scanning it for that specific line…

“I got in! They accepted me!” Clarke threw the letter in the air and started dancing around, Hemingway, Octavia and her dad long forgotten. Sarah Lawrence was her dream, honestly. It would be amazing to attend that school.

“That’s great honey, but isn’t Sarah Lawrence on the other side of the country?” her father asked, confused and concerned. Clarke stopped her victory dance. She’d forgotten that all of this was behind her father’s back. There was no way, he would ever allow it. Her blood turned cold, and her smile was long forgotten.

“Yea, that’s kind of the basis of it’s appeal,” Clarke shot at her father.

“I thought we decided you would stay here. Go to U Dub like me. Follow your father’s footsteps?” he obviously tried to encourage his daughter.

“No, Marcus. You decided I would stay here,” Clarke answered harshly, using her father’s name to demonstrate how utterly pissed she was.

“So you just pick up and leave me and your siblings?” Marcus went for the victim approach.

“Let’s hope so, it would be much more peaceful,” Octavia scowled. Clarke had to admit that it hurt. She wasn’t the best sister, but she just didn’t know how to handle Octavia. She did love her. Okay, she normally loved her. But not right now.

“Ask Octavia who drove her home,” Clarke folded her arms over her chest, adamant to get back at her sister and remove the focus from herself.

“Clarke, don’t change the… Drove?” Marcus changed his focus to Octavia, “Who drove you home?”

If looks could kill, Octavia would have killed Clarke a million times by now. “Daddy, don’t get angry. There’s this boy…”

Of course Bellamy chose this exact moment to enter the room. “Boy? Are you crazy Octavia, he probably just wants to sleep with you.”

Though it wasn’t very nice, it was true. “And he’s a flaming imbecile,” Clarke added.

Octavia continued to struggle with her dad, ignoring her siblings. “But dad, I think he might ask me…”

Marcus scoffed. “Please, I know what he’s going to ask you. And I also know the answer. There are two rules in this house: #1: no dating until you graduate. #2 NO dating until you graduate. Bellamy kept the rule just fine,” Marcus lectured his daughter, referring to their brother, who graduated two years ago and had indeed not dated until college.

“That’s so unfair, I’m the only girl at school who isn’t dating!” Octavia whined.

“Oh no, you’re not. Your sister doesn’t date,” Marcus reasoned, motioning for Clarke, who was rolling her eyes.

“And I definitely don’t intend to”

Octavia was about to counter their answers, but Marcus cut her off again, “And why is that again?” hoping to get backed up by Clarke.

“Have you seen the unwashed miscreants that go to our school?” Clarke scoffed.

“Honestly, how are we family! Where did you come from, Planet Loser?” Octavia countered angrily, poking fun at the fact that Clarke was, well, not very popular. Clarke would never admit to be a bit hurt.

“Rather that than Planet ‘look at me!’”

Clarke and Octavia started bickering back and forth, once again reminding Clarke why she did not exactly have the best relationship with her sister. She could be sweet, sure, but she was so naïve, and all she cared about was being loved by people. Clarke had stopped caring about being liked a long time ago.

Marcus cut of their argument, not having the energy to deal with the two girls fighting. “Alright, fine, new rule! Octavia can date”

Octavia immediately perched up and began to thank her father-

“When Clarke does,” Marcus looked very pleased with himself, sure that he had found the only rule that was even more date-proof than the previous one. He really wouldn’t be surprised if Clarke was aromantic, and the prospect of neither of his daughters ever dating brought him immense happiness.

“What? But she’s basically a nun, what if she never dates!?” Octavia looked visibly upset and actually close to tears. Clarke almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

“Then you’ll never date. Oh, that’s an idea I like. And I’ll get to sleep at night. The deep slumber of a father whose daughters are _not_ out being impregnated,” his beeper from the hospital went off, and he started to excuse himself. Just before exiting the room he turned to Clarke, “We’ll talk about Sarah Lawrence later”. Clarke sighed. She’d hoped this had gotten his mind off of Sarah Lawrence – she’d actually quite forgotten it herself. She couldn’t believe she’d actually gotten in. She _had_ to go.

She turned to Octavia, arms crossed and her eyebrow lifted.

“Can’t you find a sad enough loser to take you to the movies, so I can have just one date? You can watch that new zombie movie,” Octavia pleaded, though she still didn’t sound very nice. Clarke simply shrugged.

”Sorry, no can do. Looks like you’ll just have to miss out on the fantastic wittiness of Finn Collins,” she smirked as she left the room, followed by a shouted “you suck!” from Octavia. Sometimes you had to be hated for doing the right thing.

 

✴✴✴

 

The next few days went by approximately as smoothly as Clarke’s car. Octavia was suggesting a new partner for Clarke every day, who really didn’t wanna see all those ‘eligible bachelors and bachelorettes’. Clarke did not want to date, and that was the end of that. Well, apparently Octavia didn’t get the memo.

Raven, on the other hand, managed to ‘bump into’ Octavia, and casually offer up her knowledge of the French language as help. Octavia accepted pretty quickly – she had to really suck at French. That arrangement resulted in Octavia bursting into the library the following week, ready to be taught the language of love by Raven.

“Can we make this quick? Roxanne Korrine and Andrew Barrett are having an incredibly public and very embarrassing breakup on the quad. Again,” Octavia opened, flopping down in the chair opposite of Raven, with her French textbook in front of herself.

“Uh yea, sure, I thought we’d start with pronunciation?” an uncharacteristically shy Raven asked, getting a sigh from Octavia in return.

“ _Please_ , not the hacking and spitting part”

“Well, there is an alternative,” Raven says, smirking, “French food? We could eat together, Saturday night?” she leaned over the table, French textbook long forgotten, replaced with the thought and image of Octavia’s beautiful smile. And laugh. Why was she laughing? Was that good? Bad?

“You’re asking me on a date? That’s so cute! What was your name again?” she asked, and Raven couldn’t resist the twinkle in Octavia’s eyes. She could look at this girl all day, even if she didn’t even remember Raven’s name.

“Raven. I know you can’t date, but I was thinking if it’s for French class…?” Raven let her clever plan hang in the air a bit.

“Oh, wait, Rachel,”

“Raven,”

“My dad just changed the rule, I can date when my sister does,” Octavia told Raven, a devilish smile on her face, which Raven took as angelic. If Raven got someone to date Clarke, Octavia would be free to date Finn. At least that was her plan.

“Really? Oh my, do you like cars? Because I’m like super into car racing and I know this place…” Raven was cut short by Octavia.

“Uhm, beaucoup problemo, Reagan, my sister is a particularly hideous breed of loser. No one would date her,” Octavia sighed, strategically looking sad.

“Oh yea, I noticed she’s a bit… Anti-social,” Raven shot Octavia a diplomatic smile, “why is that?”

“Mystery of the decade. She used to be really popular, but one day she just got sick of it or something. There are lots of theories, but I think she’s just incapable of human interaction. Plus, she’s a raging bitch,” Octavia responded.

Raven bit her lip. Octavia certainly didn’t make it sound easy, but she was sure she could figure something out. She’d seen Clarke, the girl might be rude, but somebody had to have the hots for that cleavage.

“You know, I’m sure there’s someone who wouldn’t mind going it with a… Difficult woman. People jump of cliffs and shit all the time,” Raven said.

“Did you just compare dating my sister to suicidal extreme sport?” Octavia raised an eyebrow.

“Oh shit, sorry-“

“You’re totally right, it’s like ‘Extreme Dating’,” Octavia laughed at her own joke, slapping her knee. Raven sighed and after a while began laughing as well. It wasn’t _that_ funny, but apparently Octavia thought so.

“You’d really do that for me?” Octavia asked, lightly touching Raven’s arm and sending her puppy-dog eyes.

“Hell yes! I mean, yea, I’ll look into it,” Raven beamed at Octavia. Satisfied with getting what she wanted, Octavia let go of Raven’s arm, packed her books, and said her goodbyes, so she could see the break-up on the quad, and maybe kick Lincoln’s ass at boxing later. She was feeling particularly energetic today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, that was it!  
> My sister is getting married saturday, so yesterday we picked up all of my relatives from Romania at the airport, and they're living with us, so I never have a moment alone. Therefore this chapter is very rushed, and I didn't have time to make up any Clexa or Lexa scenes. I'm so sorry!  
> However, thank you so much for your feedback! I'm amazed by how well this story already does. I'm gonna try to keep the chapters at 3000 words, and the updates weekly. This weeks update came a day early though.
> 
> I'm not 100% satisfied with how I'm writing Clarke and Octavia yet, so if anyone has pointers, I'd be happy to take them. I feel like it's especially hard to write Octavia, because the sister in the movie this is based on, is sweet, however rather dumb and hates her sister.
> 
> I think that was all? Bear with me, the story will get better!


	3. The plan takes form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Monty and Jasper set their plan in motion.
> 
> Clarke and Niylah have a talk about Shakespeare's sexuality, and also, college.
> 
> Lexa has another fun appointment with the horrible principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read the chapter, but it's been approximately 7000 years since I updated (I know, I'm the worst), so I thought I might as well just throw this out there. It's 2am anyway.
> 
> If anyone ever thinks about being my beta PLEASE hit me up. I literally never have the energy to update. More notes at the end!

“You’re in school for exactly one week, and you manage to ask out the most popular girl? Do you have no concept of the high school social code?” Monty asked, as both him and Jasper stared at Raven as if she was crazy. They were currently in the middle of biology, a class they all had together, doing the very un-pleasurable task of dissecting a frog. Raven was currently stabbing it’s spleen… Well, she thought it might be the spleen anyway.

 

“I teach her the language of love, dazzle her with my irresistible charms, and bam, she falls in love with me,” Raven explained with a smirk, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. As if she, a completely new nobody at the school had any chance with the literal most popular girl. Even if Octavia _did_ like girls, Raven was over-achieving.

 

“Yea, unlikely. And she can’t date you anyway, so what’s the point?” Jasper added, sharing Monty’s exasperated look. They both knew by now that it was impossible to get Raven to give up.

 

“What about her?” Raven asks, as she nods her head towards a girl who, frankly, looked a bit scary. She had gorgeous brown curls, but a permanent scowl on her pretty face. Also, she looked like she could knock out a grown man with a single punch. If Octavia’s sister really was so ‘scary’, shouldn’t this girl be perfect?

 

“Uh… I thought you wanted to date Octavia?” Monty asked.

“Yes, Monty,” Raven sighed, shaking her head, “ _she_ could tango with the scary sister,” she added, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way. Monty’s facial expression begged her to stop.

“What makes you think she’ll do it?” Jasper scoffed.

“Well, firstly, she’s obviously gay. I’ve noticed her, and no one wears flannels _every day_ unless they want to send a message,” Raven rolled her eyes, “also, she looks like she thrives on danger. She would definitely be up for extreme dating”.

“Yea, no shit,” Monty was shaking his head, “she’s a known criminal. I heard she lit a state trooper on fire, and she just got out of Alcatraz…”

Raven interrupted him; “They always let fellons sit in on honors biology?”

Jasper continued Monty’s speech, “No seriously, she’s fucking wacked. She sold her own liver on the black market, so she could buy new speakers”.

As they speak, the girl shot them a look, the permanent scowl getting even deeper. Raven got goosebumps just from her stare. Yep, she was perfect for extreme dating, felon or not.

 

“Forget her reputation. You think she’ll do it?”

“Did Octavia _actually_ say she’d go out with you?” Monty asked, still not believing her.

“That’s what I said! Come on, is scowl-girl in or not?”

“Man, if you go out with Octavia you’re set. Straight to the top of the A-list. With us by your side, of course,” Jasper beamed. Raven sighed. “But yea. You chose well. If anyone can survive a date with Clarke, it would be Lexa. Can’t guarantee Clarke won’t come home in a body bag tho”.

 

“So now all we gotta do is talk to her,” Raven smiled, and as she was watching the girl, Lexa, she also noticed her lab-partner, a cowboy-kid, flip the frog heart into some coffee-kids coffee. She decided not to say anything. What even was this school.

 

“You can handle the talking-to-felons,” Jasper rolled his eyes, as the friends resumed their work with the butchered frog.

 

✴✴✴

For third period, Raven made her way to shop class with Jasper. Monty had economics or something. As they entered the classroom, Raven noticed she was the only girl, aside from felon-girl. Typical.

 

“Home economics is two rooms down the hall,” the teacher directed at Raven, barely looking up from his newspaper. Raven sighed. Again, typical.

“Yea, no, I’m here for shop class, if you’re actually gonna teach. Raven Reyes, I’m new?” she said, while following Jasper to a table where one of the coffee-kids was sitting. Jasper had told her earlier, that the kid’s name was, honest-to-god, Pepe. Raven thought it was delightful information.

 

“What up, Pepe? Seen any good memes lately?” she asked, with a glint in her eye, earning her a confused look from Pepe.

“Uh, me-mes?” he answered slowly, looking like he didn’t quite understand. He didn’t.

“Nevermind,” Raven mumbled as Pepe directed his attention towards Jasper, pulling open his coat as though he was part of a movie, revealing several bags of coffee. Raven couldn’t believe this guy was _real_.

 

“Some people like the Colombian, but it all depends on your acidity preference. Me?  I prefer East African and Indonesian.  You start the day with a Sumatra Boengie or maybe and Ethiopian Sidamo in your cup, you're that much farther ahead than someone drinkin' Cosia Rican or Kona -- you know what I mean?”

Raven zoned out from Jasper and coffee-kids’ conversation, instead looking around the room to find Lexa.

The fear-inducing girl was sat with a powertool, working on something… weird. Raven realized they were probably working on the famous egg-project, as she saw some kind of cradle in Lexa’s contraption. Well, whatever it was, Lexa definitely knew what she was doing. This was also probably the first time Raven had seen her look at something without looking like she wanted to murder it.

Raven decided she might as well take the chance, so as Jasper spoke with Pepe about the quality of home ground beans versus store bought, she approached Lexa.

 

“Hey there! You’re Lexa, right?” Raven asked, as she turned up all of the famous Raven Reyes charm.

“No,” Lexa answered drily, as she directed her eyes at Raven along with the power tool. The power tool, which was looking pretty deadly in her hands, pointed right at Raven.

“.. Right, yea, sorry. Laters,” Raven gulped, as she backed away, giving up for now. Perhaps Monty and Jasper were right. This girl seemed like someone who would light a state trooper on fire.

 

✴✴✴

 

As lunch time rolled around, Monty decided to take on for the team, and try to help Raven. Que Raven and Jasper sitting nervously at their table, observing Monty who was currently in the process of making his way to Finn Collin’s table. Hopefully he wouldn’t get killed before reaching the douche.

 

“Hey!” Monty faked confidence, as he took a seat next to Finn. Finn and his stupid friends were in the process of drawing boobs on the cafeteria table with magic markers. Real art, honestly.

“Um, are you lost or something?” Finn asked, barely looking at Monty, as if he had personally offended Finn by taking the seat next to him.

“Just came to chat,” Monty answered, trying to sound up-beat.

“We don’t chat”

“I know, I know, I just had an idea to run by you. You know, see if you’re interested,” Monty jabbed Finn in the side with his elbow.

“We’re not,” Finn answered, not even looking up from the very non-detailed female body he was currently defacing school property with. He decided to ditch the drawing and opted instead for grabbing Monty’s chin and beginning to draw there.

“Listen, you want to date Octavia, right?” as Monty was speaking, Finn let go of his face, admiring his own drawing, and high-fiveing one of his friends.

“But she can’t go out with you, because her sister is a raging bitch and no one wants to go out with her, right?” Monty added, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Does this conversation have a purpose?” Finn asked, already looking bored.

“Well, yes. You just need to find someone willing to go out with her. Someone who is…” he almost said desperate, “up for the job,” Monty smiled diplomatically, as he nodded his head towards Lexa. Lexa was currently tasting the meal of the day. Well, not as much tasting it as she was throwing it at the trashcan. Not in it. At it.

“That girl? I heard she once ate a live duck – anything but the beak and feet,” Finn looked at Monty like he was insane.

“Exactly,” Monty simply asked.

 

Finn stared at Lexa contemplatingly for a while. Then he turned to Monty, his face set.

“What’s in it for you?”

“Oh, hey, nothing, I just like to do good by the world,” Monty winked. Finn did not look impressed, but he looked like he was on board with the idea. Monty considered his job done and made his way back towards Jasper and Raven who had not taken their eyes of him the whole time. They were both looking at him with shit-eating grins. Monty sighed.

“He drew a dick on my face, didn’t he?”

 

His friends simply laughed.

“You got him involved?” Raven asked excitedly.

“Yea well, did we have a choice? We’ll let him think he’s orchestrating the plan, and in the meantime you can woo Octavia. Of course the asshole fell for it. Not much going on in that pretty head of his,” Monty sighed tragically.

“Man, you’re the MVP Monty!” Raven laughed, as she saw the plan taking form. It was pretty crazy, but hey, maybe it would work. Lexa and Clarke were both scary and hot. A perfect combination, right? And Raven Reyes could beat Finn Collin’s crusty tube-sock-commercial ass any day.

 

 

 

Behind the school, Clarke was trying to enjoy her take-away thai food with Niylah, who was smoking, hence why they were behind the school.

“… And then he completely freaked out about Sarah Lawrence, because it’s in the other end of the country or whatever. He keeps saying I should go to his disgusting male-dominated, puking frat boy, number one golf team school. I literally have no say,” Clarke was ranting to Niylah, who looked vaguely interested. This speech from Clarke was nothing new.

“William Shakespeare would never have gone to a state school,” Niylah commented. She had a weird obsession with Shakespeare.

“William didn’t even go to high school,” Clarke scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“That’s never been proven!” Niylah protested.

“Neither has his heterosexuality,” Clarke argued, looking annoyed at Niylah. That was an argument they’d had many times, and Niylah looked at Clarke with an icy look. In response, Clarke grabbed her cigarette and butted it on the ground.

“I appreciate your efforts towards a speedy death, but I’m consuming. Do you mind?” she gestured towards her food, while Niylah huffed, and just gave up.

“Does it matter?”

“Well, it does! If it was Octavia, it would be ‘Sure honey, whatever you want, honey, if that’s the school you think is best. Don’t forget your tiara!’” Clarke muttered bitterly, as she was stabbing her thai food as if it was the frogs from the biology team.

As she was talking Lexa, notorious trouble maker, walked past them, having just butted her own cigarette and apparently being on her way to enter the school again. Niylah leaned closer to Clarke.

“Janice Parker said she was a roadie for Marilyn Manson”

“Janice Parker is a fucking idiot,” Clarke said, and resumed her attention to her thai food, definitely not looking after the attractive brunette. Sure, she was pretty hot. Okay, she was smoking hot. But Clarke did not have time for people who got in trouble just to get in trouble. At least Clarke herself got in trouble for the things she (rightfully) believed in. Lexa seemed to just mess shit up for the hell of it. Niylah changed the subject, as they continued eating their lunch.

 

✴✴✴

 

Lexa entered Miss Nia’s office. She had barely gotten a foot through the entrance of the school before a teacher had grabbed her and said she was wanted at the office. This time Lexa was completely sure she hadn’t actually done anything wrong. Today had been very lowkey actually, the only thing worth mentioning being some weird girl who thought she could just come up and chat to Lexa in shop class, as if they were friends or Lexa had any interest in becoming friends.

 

“Hey Miss, ‘sup?” Lexa sighed, as she threw herself into the chair in front of the principal.

“Lexa. I don’t understand, you’ve barely done anything asinine this week, are you not feeling well?” Nia asked, as she looked through the documents in front of her. Lexa sighed. Had she really been dragged to the office just for this shit?

“Touch of the flu,” Lexa answered sarcastically, supplying with an obviously fake cough.

“Funny. What should be talk about then? Your astonishing absence? I think you’re absent from more classes than we actually offer at this school,” Nia shot back drily. Apparently she had pulled Lexa in here simply to torment her.

“How ‘bout we talk of your sex life?” Lexa smirked, referencing the erotica books that she too had once found at the library. Honestly, was it really sensible of a high school principal to publish that kind of shit without using an alias?

Miss Nia shot her a withering glare. “Why don’t we discuss your driving need to be an unbearable hemorrhoid?”

“What’s to discuss?” Lexa answered, throwing her arms in the air as a sign of defeat.

“You weren’t abused, you aren’t stupid, and as far as I can tell, you’re only slightly psychotic. Sure, you’re a foster kid or whatever, but that’s not really enough. So why is it that you’re such a fuck up?”

Lexa was pretty sure it was illegal to talk to your students like that. And frankly it was just cruel, but seeing as she made a point of not caring about anything, she didn’t care about this either. Miss Nia was a 40 year old woman who lived off of tormenting kids and writing erotica, after all. How much could her word be worth.

“Well, you know… There’s the privilege of the job title, the benefits package is pretty good…” Lexa was cut off as the bell rang.

“Fine. Go do something repugnant and give us something substantial to talk about next week,” Miss Nia waved Lexa out of her office, and however _fun_ it was to bigger with a disgusting, child-abusing, 40-year old woman, Lexa hurried out of the office, considering whether she should actually go to English literature or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know. I'm the literal worst. I haven't updated for months, and when I do, nothing much happens in the chapter. I know this story is very slow, but I'm trying to follow the progression of the movie. Please tell me whether it's too close to the movie or not?
> 
> Constructive critisism is ALWAYS appreciated! I feel a bit stuck in this story atm tbh.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! You can find me on tumblr at PontifexxMaximus, feel free to yell at me for never updating.


	4. Got game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven begins her plan. Finn approaches Lexa about Clarke. Lexa has much less game than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I KNOW. Again, actual months between updates. I suck. But I still am /not/ giving up on this story, and with this chapter, the story is finally beginning to take form.
> 
> Please remember that Octavia's character is supposed to fit Bianca from the movie, so she might not be all that likeable all the time. Think of it as S01E01 Octavia, and just wait for her character development ;)
> 
> Thank you so much to WintersStorm for betaing this for me. You're a doll!

Raven and Octavia had finished classes early that day, and Raven had decided to take advantage of that time and talk Octavia into a tutoring lesson at the library. She had a test in two weeks, and was almost more helpless at the French language than Raven – and Raven had opened her first French textbook exactly one week ago. Raven had never had French and had opted instead for learning Spanish in high school. It really wasn’t hard to learn a language you already knew, and seeing as half her family lived in South America, she was pretty damn good at it. Of course it was just her luck that the most beautiful girl on the earth just had to decide to learn the only other language optional at their school.

However, a bit of  light reading could at least teach you how to say your name and name common household items… At least Raven thought so, but apparently not when your name was Octavia. Octavia didn’t come across as stupid, but apparently French really rubbed her the wrong way.

“C’esc ma tete. This is my head,” Octavia sighed from her place next to Raven, who had her going through all of the body parts. She seemed particularly done with this task, and Raven had to admit there was more interesting things about Octavias body parts than the names of them in French.

“Right, see, you’re completely ready for the quiz,” Raven replied, trying to get her mind out of the gutter and failing to not blush. Octavia was probably used to Raven acting like a bit of a fool by now anyway.

“I honestly don’t see the point in learning French, the entire world speaks English anyway!” Octavia pushed her book across the table with a defeated sigh. Raven scrunched up her nose, trying not to literally facepalm. How could someone so cute be, well, a bit of an idiot? A cute idiot for sure, but… Well, Raven hoped there was more going on upstairs normally. Actually, she knew there was. Monty had told her, that Octavia was _almost_ a straight A student – if it wasn’t for French and Biology. Raven liked the thought of having a cute, social _and_ clever girlfriend very much. But first, her plan had to work. It _had_ to work. Really, she was doing both Clarke and Lexa a favor. Both seemed positively miserable and alone, and they _did_ seem to be a good match.

“Ceci est mon pied,” Raven’s attention was brought back to Octavia, who was pointing at the hand of the drawing in the book. Even with her very limited knowledge of the French language, Raven knew Octavia was very wrong.

“Uhm no, that’s not the foot Octavia…” Raven scratched her head and looked at the watch on her phone. Getting Octavia ready for her test tomorrow seemed to be an even bigger project than she’d originally thought.

 

✴✴✴

 

When done with the French lesson – Octavia had to get home so her dad didn’t think she was on a date – Raven had decided to hang out with Monty and Jasper by the football field. Sure, none of them were particularly sporty, but Monty was completely sure he’d overheard Finn talking about trying his luck that exact day, at the football field. Apparently the one lesson Lexa didn’t religiously skip was PE. Made sense with the whole tall, lean and muscular thing she had going on. And sure enough, it didn’t take many minutes of discussing whether Kylo Ren _actually_ killed Han Solo or not, before Raven saw Finn walking across the football field towards Lexa, whom had just finished running laps.

 

“Hey man, how ya doin’?” Finn asked, as he motioned to ‘bro bump’ Lexa’s shoulder. One look at her face made him rethink that decision.

There was a long awkward silence, composed of Lexa staring at Finn like he was something she’d found at the bottom of her shoe, and Finn trying to get the courage to say, well, anything.

“I had, uh, some great duck last night…” Finn lamely attempted normal human conversation.

“What the fuck do you want?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, as she began picking up her things. She didn’t have the time nor the patience to deal with Finn Collins, resident pretty boy and annoying jock.

“Uh… See the hot blonde over there? The one that looks like she’s about to murder the soccer coach?” Finn lamely half-pointed at Clarke.

Lexa didn’t answer, she simply raised her eyebrow a little higher, picking up her backpack.

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin. I want you to take her on a date,” Finn finally said.

Lexa scoffed sarcastically. “Sure thing, tube sock model.”

Finn sighed, actually looking a bit annoyed. Lexa thought that maybe he’d finally located his balls. “Look. I can’t date her sister until she dates. Their dad is completely wacked. He’s got this rule…”, Lexa cut him off with another scoff, motioning for him to move so she could go to her car, drive home and forget ever having the misfortune of having a conversation with Finn Collins. “Touching story, not my problem. And who says I’m gay anyway?”

Now it was Finns turn to scoff. “Please. No one dresses that way if they want to attract the attention of boys.”

“I don’t want to attract the attention of _anyone_ ,” Lexa scowled.

“Sure thing, big girl,” Finn actually had the audacity to not only touch Lexa, but pat her on the shoulder, “Anyway. Would you be willing to make this your problem, if I offered a little, let’s say, compensation.”

Lexa removed Finn’s hand. “You’re gonna pay me to go out with some chick?”

“Yes.”

Lexa dropped her backpack. “How much?”

“30 dollars.”

Lexa fixed her eyes on Clarke. The girl was obviously in the middle of a soccer match, as she violently body checked another girl, sending her flying into the grass, which made the coach blow his whistle. Finn sighed. “Okay, 50.”

Lexa’s gaze returned to Finn. “Let’s do the math. We go to the movies. Let’s say that’s, uh, 15 bucks. Popcorn, 53. Chocolate? Not to mention, I have to actually get _paid_ a little.”

“This isn’t a negotiation, take it or leave it, trailer park,” Finn responded.

“Sure thing, I’ll leave it then,” Lexa picked her backpack up once more, beginning to walk towards her car. It didn’t take many seconds before model boy was awkwardly jogging to keep up with her strides.

“Fine! 50 now, 50 when you’ve actually taken her on a date.”

Lexa stopped walking. Okay, it wasn’t a super morally right thing to do, but… She really needed money for college, and well, she really needed money in general. Clarke was a big girl, and plenty scary herself, she wasn’t the type to get her feelings hurt, right? It wouldn’t hurt to take her out to one movie, and make a few bucks along the way. She _was_ pleasant to look at after all, and her comments in class _were_ funny, albeit pretty annoying.

“Ugh, _fine_.” Lexa grabbed the 50 dollars from Finn, pocketing them and changing her direction to the bleachers. It seemed the soccer team was done with their practice for the day, as they stood in a circle around the coach, listening to his notes or whatever. Lexa sat down at a small distance, waiting for them to be done and smoking a cigarette, while simultaneously trying to work out what to say to Clarke.

At the coaches “great practice everyone!” she snuffed out her cigarette and approached Clarke, who was busy drying her face off with a towel.

“Hey beautiful. What’s up?” Lexa cringed inwardly at her own words, as she tried to look cool and lean on something, but failing to actually find anything to lean on. She settled on crossing her arms. That looked kind of cool… right?

“Sweating like an actual pig, you?” Clarke shot back, obviously not very amused. Lexa didn’t blame her.

“Now there’s a way to get a girl’s attention, huh,” Lexa chuckled nervously.

“Oh yea, my mission in life,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “you know, you might be better with your words if you actually attended classes,” Clarke shot at Lexa, whom was scratching her neck. “But hey, obviously I’ve struck your fancy, so, you see, it worked. The world _finally_ makes sense again,” Clarke fake-swooned, all 17th century arm-over-the-eyes swooned, as she promptly turned around and started walking away. What Lexa saw was not only an excellent ass, but also 100 dollars walking away. Like hell she was gonna let that happen.

She jogged awkwardly after Clarke, obviously out of her element. Also, quite a few girls from the soccer team had started staring at them, and Lexa really wasn’t the biggest fan of public attention. Or any kind of attention really.

“So, pick you up on Friday?”

Clarke actually laughed. “Right, Friday. Of course. Mind feeding the flying pigs while you’re at it?” The girl didn’t even turn around to look at Lexa, and Lexa began to feel thoroughly fucked. What had been just 100 easy dollars, were turning into hard work and also butterflies. Lexa didn’t get butterflies. Lexa didn’t get _any_ other feelings than annoyed.

“Yes, Friday, the best night of your life,” Lexa answered cheekily, which still didn’t get Clarke to look at her.

“Do I _look_ like an 1980ies movie virgin? Your sleek moves don’t work, run along smart-ass,” with those final sharp-cutting words Clarke entered the girl’s locker room, where Lexa technically could follow her, but she felt that she’d made enough of an ass out of herself already. She would just have to make up a better plan and try again later.

 

✴✴✴

 

Meanwhile, Raven, Monty and Jasper had been sitting high up on the bleachers watching it all play out.

“I don’t really think your plan is working,” Jasper quietly mentioned to Raven. They had just witnessed what looked like Clarke brutally shutting down the otherwise usually intimidating Lexa, who had thrown her arms in the air in resignation and finally left Clarke alone.

“Aw man, don’t celebrate the bad news prematurely. Felon-girl doesn’t seem like the type to give up easily,” Raven shot back, resuming her drawing of one of the amazing cars she had worked on yesterday at the autoshop in town, where she’d scored herself a ‘job’. Well, job was a word here used largely. She barely made anything, but she got to actually work on cars, which she could mark down as ‘experience’.

“You might be right, but I mostly think you’re just screwed,” Monty added his un-wanted opinion, backed up by Jasper’s “mhmm”.

Raven sighed. “Whatever. I’m actually doing everyone a favor, no? Both Lexa and Clarke, hard-ass attitude aside, actually seem positively miserable, yes?”

Monty and Jasper had to agree on that one. They certainly didn’t seem like they were actually enjoying high school life much. Not that anyone would enjoy high school, but they seemed to enjoy it less than other people.

“Okay, they’re miserable, but how is you dating Clarke’s sister fixing any of that?” Monty shot back.

“Well, when you put it like that.” Raven pouted, “At least they can be miserable together. Lexa seems angry at the world, Clarke seems angry at _everything_ , at least they can be angry together?” she reasoned.

She sat up straighter. “Actually, I’m doing _everyone_ a favor. If they get together, they might actually be happy, which is good for everyone. I’m sure everyone at this school would be, like, 30% less tense, if those two didn’t walk around like they wanna kill everyone.”

Once again Jasper and Monty admitted she did have a point. Sure, it was very far-fetched, and really, the idea of either Lexa or Clarke dating anyone, nevertheless dating each other, was far-fetched, but the plan had a small probability of actually working.

 

✴✴✴

 

Lexa slammed the door on the dryer, and leaned against the folding table at the laundromat. A pipe at the group home had decided to burst (Lexa was 95% sure it was Ontari’s doing, but she had no proof), and when stuff like that happened, it would take at least a month before the housekeeper fixed it, so she had no choice but to spend her non-existing money on the crappy laundromat downtown. Having no money also meant not having much clothes, which unfortunately in this particular scenario actually meant having to spend more money, because she had no clean clothes yet.

She took her phone out, ready to call Anya, as she saw 100 dollars walk out the store across the street. Well, not a 100 dollars, Clarke, but it might as well have been 100 living, breathing dollars. Lexa pushed off the table and exited the laundromat, hell bent on getting that date. It was one date, how hard could it be? She was a pretty girl! And she was absolutely sure Clarke was not one of those people, who were afraid of her.

Lexa leaned against Clarke’s car, which was conveniently parked on her side of the road.

“Nice ride,” Lexa gave the rusty, banged-up car a good look, “vintage”. She mentally face-palmed. Did The Powers That Be curse her to be as stupid as possible in front of Clarke Griffin?

“Are you following me?” Clarke actually looked suspicious, and slightly uncomfortable. Okay, Lexa obviously didn’t have as much ‘moves’ as she thought she did.

“No. No, my clothes are in the dryer,” Lexa pointed over her shoulder at the laundromat, “I saw your car and wanted to say hi.”

Clarke looked her up-and-down. “Hi.” She tried to open the door, grabbing the handle, but found herself stopped by Lexa, who was leaning on the door.

“You’re a hard one to crack, huh?” Lexa found herself once again sounding like an absolute moron. 100 dollars, she kept reminding herself. 100 dollars was a lot of money.

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t try to ‘crack’ me. What happened to feminism and letting women say ‘no’?” Clarke bit back.

Lexa looked at her thoughtfully. “You’re not afraid of me, are you?” she stated more than asked. She was so used to people at school avoiding looking her directly in the eyes, moving out of her path in the hallway, etc. It really was like a bad movie. There was that one fight Lexa got in freshman year, and the rumors had just grown and grown since then. Of course, being a known ‘school rebel’ (Lexa scoffed at the thought) and being from a group home didn’t exactly help her case. But Clarke didn’t seem fazed by _any_ of that. All in all she actually seemed to think that Lexa wasn’t really all that impressive.

“Why on earth would I be afraid of a moody, brooding ‘I only wear black’ teenage girl?” Clarke scoffed.

“I- I do not only wear black!” Lexa defended herself, as Clarke gestured to her, well, black clothes. Okay, honestly,  her flannels were mostly red, Clarke obviously didn’t know what she was talking about. “Anyway, most people are. Haven’t you heard, apparently I lit a state trooper on fire?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, trying to regain the upper hand.

“Well, _I’m_ not afraid of you,” Clarke sighed.

“Okay, so you’re not afraid of me,” Lexa smirked, “but I bet you’ve thought of me naked”. She winked knowingly at Clarke. Was that a tiny smidge of blushing she saw creeping up on Clarke’s cheeks, or was that just her imagination?

“Oh no, am I that transparent? I want you, I need you, oh baby,” Clarke mocked, as she grabbed the handle of her door, forcing it open and thereby forcing Lexa to stumble a few feet away from the car. She promptly entered the car and started the engine, just as Finn Collins pulled up, as closely as possible to the rear of her car, parked and exited his car.

“Is this national asshole day?” Clarke yelled, rolling down her window and sticking out her head, “Hey! Asshole! Do you mind?” she directed at Finn. Along with the car parked in front of her, she was nicely sandwiched with no way out. Lexa was looking on with amusement.

“Not at all,” Finn yelled back, barely sparing her a look, as he made his way to the God awful Abercrombie store. Clarke would swear she could feel perfume allergy oozing out of that place. With an annoyed shake of her head, she put the gear in backing mode and promptly proceeded to back right into Finn’s fancy sports mobile.

Lexa was watching the scene with a shit-eating grin. This girl might be her type after all (of course she was, Anya could testify that Lexa’s type was definitely angry-but-beautiful women with slightly ugly language).

Finn had finally turned around, shouting, “What the fuck? You bitch!”

Clarke flipped him off, as she was driving away to the sweet sound of Finn yelling about contacting her insurance company. Yep, definitely Lexa’s type.

 

✴✴✴

 

As expected, word travelled fast when your sister was a naïve bimbo, hell bent on dating the scum of the earth. Therefore, Clarke was only slightly surprised, when she didn’t manage more than two steps inside the house before her dad was calling her to the living room in a stern voice. She sat defeated on the sofa, ready for the lecture that was without a doubt coming.

“Whoops? My insurance does not cover PMS!” Marcus yelled at her desperately.

“Hey! Chastise me all you want, but don’t be a misogynistic pig while doing it,” Clarke retaliated. In Marcus’ defense, he did look sorry as soon as the words had escaped his mouth. Being the single father of two young girls, who themselves were very educated on feminism, meant that he kind of had to be a feminist himself. He only wanted the best for his girls after all.

“Bad choice of words, the point still stands, we are not millionaires Clarke! I am trying to provide for a family of four on a single income. Your mom’s insurance goes some of the way, but not all the way. Not this far!” Clarke had to admit that she did feel bad at those words. There were by no means poor, but she knew it could be hard for her father to make ends meet sometimes. He did work very hard so they could live as well as they did.

“I don’t know, tell them I had a seizure or something,” Clarke mumbled, avoiding her father’s eyes.

“Is this about Sarah Lawrence?” her father demanded to know, “Are you punishing me because I want you to stay close to home?”

Clarke laughed bitterly, “Aren’t you punishing me because mom died and you can’t cope with your grief?” She knew it was a low blow, even for her, but she was so tired of never being able to do what she wanted because her father couldn’t cope. Of course she missed her mother, of course she was sad, but it was a long time ago, and her mother wouldn’t have wanted their lives to stop.

“Leave her out of this discussion,” as always, her father closed right up at the tiniest mention of his late wife.

“Fine. If you stop making my decisions for me”

“I’m your father, that’s my job,” Marcus shot back.

“So what I want doesn’t matter?” Clarke finally looked at her father. She wasn’t gonna cry. She was _not_ gonna cry.

“You’re eighteen! You don’t know what you want! I’m your father, I know what’s good for you!” Marcus yelled back. Fine, maybe she was gonna cry. Just a little. But it was because she was angry, not because she was sad!

“I want to go to Sarah Lawrence! I want to make my own choices! I want you to trust me enough to let me make my own choices! It’s not fair that you try to control my life just because you can’t control your own,” the last part was mumbled, barely audible, but she meant it nonetheless. The single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Oh yea? Well, you know what-,“ Marcus didn’t get to finish the sentence, as his beeper from the hospital went off, as it so often did. “We’ll continue this later,” the words were said as he put on his coat and hurried out of the front door.

Clarke shouted a bitter “can’t wait!” after him, as she angrily made her way to her room, bumping into Octavia on the staircase.

“Did you actually maim Finn’s car?” her sister asked, a mix of anger and disbelief.

“Looks like you’ll have to take the bus,” Clarke mumbled, as she shoved her way past Octavia. She had had enough arguments for the day. If Octavia was too blind to see what an ass Finn was, Clarke really couldn’t do much to help her.

“Has the fact that you’re a complete psycho managed to escape your attention?” Octavia yelled angrily after Clarke, getting only the sound of her slammed bedroom door in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like the story, it means a lot <3  
> You can yell at me for irregular updates at PontifexxMaximus on tumblr!


End file.
